


Like a Dream

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: “Do you still wish for me to touch you?”Yuuri nods, knowing his clothes needed to come off, like rightnow.“Please…”(Post episode 7 of the anime!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for viktuuri week but I lost inspiration halfway through writing it and I forgot what prompt I wrote this for... I am not satisfied with the outcome but.....it is what it is. I hope you guys enjoy. (˃̶͈̀＿˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾  
>  _Edit 3/3/2017: Hey, I may update this with another chapter, but I have several things to work on. I hope you guys will stay tuned! ♡_

The dull pain shooting through his back as he collided with the ice with Viktor on top of him. It was easy to ignore. What he cannot ignore was the weight on top of him and what happened a few seconds before being tackled kissed in front of everyone. His vision was filled with blue eyes the same as the sky once more as he was told that Yuuri thought he should be surprised the same way he surprised Viktor. This was different from skating. Way different. All Yuuri could reply was with one in a breathless tone, full of the love he held for Viktor.

“Really?” Viktor nodded and once again the distance between their faces were nonexistent as Yuuri felt those same pair of lips against his again. This time, Yuuri kissed back, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had never kissed anyone before and he has only fantasized about kissing Viktor. None of what his dreams and fantasies could even come close to what he was feeling now. Shock, relief, bittersweetness, and love. Definitely love.

The sound of the crowd roaring for them didn't exist. Nothing else mattered. All that was filling Yuuri was Viktor Viktor Viktor. In that moment, his coach, his friend, his love has become his world. He loves him. He definitely loves him.

He kissed him.

He really kissed him.

 _‘Holy fuck,’_ was all that went through his mind as he felt Viktor pull away from him then helped him get to his feet. Yuuri was handed his blade guards and snapped them onto the skates. He felt Viktor lead him over to the kiss and cry on unsteady feet as he tried to process what the hell happened moments earlier.

Never in his wildest dreams did Yuuri ever think he would kiss Viktor Nikiforov. The same man he has idolized and adored for most of his life. Yuuri wasn't sure when he really fell hard for Viktor but he was sure his feelings wouldn't matter. In comparison to the man, Yuuri was plain, close to nothing. Why Viktor would show even the slightest amount of interest in him was still a complete mystery. However, Yuuri wasn't against it now. He was at first because he high key thought it was a dream he would wake up from at any moment. But it wasn't a dream. Viktor is his coach. Viktor is professionally and romantically interested in him. Viktor promised to stay with him and have more faith in him. That was more important than whatever the rest of the public thought about him.

He was sure this person who is revered like a god in the figure skating world would not think twice about the undying love Yuuri realizes he has for him. Viktor was like this gorgeous, perfect, untouchable person to Yuuri. That man just exuded beauty and poise like it was the most natural thing. Yuuri was honestly sure he didn't have a chance with Viktor. No, it was more like he didn't want to think about it because it was obvious of who would be better for Viktor. And that person wasn't him or so he thought.

The series of events throughout the rest of the day was a blur. Yuuri managed to win the silver while Phichit got first and Chris, third. He was interviewed and could barely focus on the questions because Viktor was invading his thoughts. He was so close and Yuuri almost lost all composure he had when the older man slipped an arm around his waist, causing him to forget the answer to the question asked. Jesus, Yuuri truly was going to combust because of him one of these days. He managed to get through the interview even when they asked what his relationship with Viktor was and he just told the reporters they have a very close relationship. The interview ended and Yuuri was whisked away by Phichit for a group selfie with their figure skating buddies and coaches. It was also memorable and fun. His mind still went back to that kiss. That will never leave his mind.

Viktor took Yuuri back to the hotel they were currently staying at in a hurry. So many things were going through his mind… Who can blame him? Honestly, Yuuri isn't sure what their relationship is now after that kiss. He wants it to be more. What he felt for Viktor was more than friends for sure. It wasn't a lover he wanted to be. What he feels for Viktor transcends that and whatever else he felt for him. If there was a time to talk about those feelings it would be now. He needed to get them out or he may never get the chance to. Yuuri stops himself from thinking of the possibility of someone taking Viktor from him. He didn't want to break down for the second time today.

The walk to their hotel room was quiet and short, their room being on the fourth floor. They entered their room together, kicking off their shoes as they went and Yuuri was fidgeting with the sleeve of his outfit. He doesn't know how to go about this as a new wave of anxiety had him shaking slightly. This time, Viktor picked up on it.

“Yuuri, I may be wrong but you're worried about earlier right? When I kissed you?” Viktor inquired. Yuuri was quiet as he shook his head. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you tell me what it is you're worried about?”

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor’s face and met his eyes. He took Viktor’s hand then led him over to the bed and sat down on it; Viktor sits very close to him. The urge to feel those warm lips against his again surfaced, but Yuuri held it back. Meeting those blue eyes he loved again, he stole a moment to himself to calm down. Nothing good ever came out of being anxious. He breathed slowly, inhaling in his nose and exhaling out through his mouth. Once he was sure he was calm, Yuuri began to speak.

“I…wanted to say that I’m not bothered by the kiss,” he began. “I will admit you surprised me like you intended, but it didn't bother me.”

“That’s a relief. I thought I might have crossed the line. You made me so happy when you attempted the quad flip. It was surprising.” Viktor smiled warmly at Yuuri and held his right hand, tenderly stroking the back of it with his thumb. “There was no excuse for me kissing you but I couldn't help myself.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri’s hand shifted and laced its fingers through Viktor’s and he smiles with content. “I have thought about what it would be like to kiss you. More like wished for it. I am so happy...but, I still feel like this is a dream because you’ll disappear.”

“Yuuri…”

“I really idolized you for a long time and saw you as this untouchable god. Now after spending so much time with you, I see you are not a god but something more endearing, wonderful, and much more beautiful. Even when you are being yourself.” Yuuri chuckled and looked down at their linked hands, warmth spread through his chest as he felt Viktor cup his hand in both of his own. “If this does turn out to be a dream…”

He would be crushed like many times before whenever he dreamt of Viktor, here in front of him. Viktor kissing him. Viktor falling in love with him. Viktor skating with him or at least be on that podium with him. That was his dream and each time the disappointing reality hits him like a truck. And he feels the most profound heart ache for the one he longed for.

“But I'm here now. I won't disappear.” Viktor assured Yuuri who nodded in affirmation yet still unsure.

“I know but…” He stopped there, tentatively squeezing Viktor’s fingers with his own. Admitting this much to Viktor was embarrassing. It had to be done or whatever it is between them would never be laid to rest so they can progress their relationship. He knew he needed to get what he needed to say out or he may break again. He needed to tell Viktor this and the other thing on his mind.

“I told you I was worried you would secretly quit being my coach if I lost. However, if you left, you would be out of my life forever. It was so jarring to think about constantly. And the prospect of that hurt worse than you thinking I am a failure.”

Viktor listened to Yuuri and felt the need to clarify and quell the anxiety the younger skater felt. He did open his mouth but then closed it, knowing Yuuri would want to continue without interruptions. He patted Yuuri’s hand as if to tell him he is here and listening to his worries.

“If you left, I would not be okay again. There is no way I can imagine a life without you, Viktor. You have become someone I want to hang onto. Like a lifeline.”

_‘He **is** my lifeline.’_

“I love you.” Yuuri finally looks at Viktor albeit shyly, their eyes met and he took in the look of surprise etched into the man’s face. “I love you more than words can express, Viktor.”

_‘Could he see it in my performance today despite my emotional breakdown earlier? I hope he did. I wanted him to.’_

It was quiet between them for a moment. That felt like an eternity for Yuuri as he squirmed in place. Oh god. This means he will be rejected by Viktor. No no no. After everything today, he can't handle that. Not from the same person. Especially if it is the person he loves. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself grounded, but Yuuri could feel himself about to shatter again. He wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.

Yuuri was about to move away when he was suddenly pulled into Viktor’s arms. A pitiful gasp left him as he froze. His mind went blank as their lips met for another kiss. It was different, more passionate, more needy. He finds himself kissing Viktor back before he could stop himself. Wait, why would he want to stop? He can't think of the reason. Viktor mattered to him. And he mattered to Viktor. The kiss told him everything he needed to know. The brunet prayed fervently for this to not be a dream as his eyes fluttered closed then surrendered himself to to the older man who is his coach. He wasn't even aware he was laying down on the bed until Viktor deepened the kiss. He couldn't think to ask what happened because of Viktor and honestly, he did not mind this. His legs parted so he could allow Viktor to lie between them with no problem and he held the older man close.

Yuuri was surprised as he felt the warm tongue swipe at his lips and shivered. It was...sexy. He opened his mouth to invite Viktor to taste him and he could feel himself melt. This was different from how he thought it would be. In no way, shape or form was this a bad thing. It was actually better than he imagined. Far better. Viktor tasted wonderful, like fresh pomegranate or something more enticing and decadent. He allowed Viktor to overwhelm him, consume him with a single kiss. He loved it. He loved Viktor. He wanted more of him. It was becoming more apparent this wasn't a dream.

Viktor was here, above him and waiting to take him. Of course the young man was hard from the kissing they had done. It was embarrassing, yet that was overtaken by the feelings of arousal he experienced. He never kissed anyone before. Not like this.He never dreamed the one he would be kissing like this would be the one and only Viktor Nikiforov, someone who was so untouchable to Yuuri in the first place. He shivered when Viktor kissed him deeply, lightly sucking on his tongue. The older man reduced their deep, heavy kissing to shallow ones when breathing became difficult. The flames of desire had begun to simmer in Yuuri’s belly as he felt a mirrored hardness pressing against his own and he let out a squeak when Viktor ground his hips down onto him. Jolts of pleasure shot up his spine and set his body alight, goosebumps dotted his skin underneath the thin material of his outfit. That was way better than anything he ever experienced… Which happened to be his hand or against a pillow while he stared at pictures of the man he adored and idolized since he was so young.

When Viktor pulled away, Yuuri saw how wrecked the man looked and he felt his heart stop. That beautiful platinum hair was slightly disheveled, his eyes were shining ring of ocean around blown pupils, his face was flushed, and those lips which were swollen from their rough kissing was turned upwards in a beautiful smile. A smile, Yuuri came to realize was only for him alone. Viktor was beautiful and now his… When the man shifts his hips down, grinding his clothed erection against his own, Yuuri was lost as he let's out a moan along with Viktor.

“Viktor…” He nearly whispers in need, hoping the older skater would understand what he needed. Actually, Yuuri wasn't sure but he needed to do something before he loses his damn mind.

“Tell me what you need,” Viktor requested, kissing the bare skin of the brunet’s neck then smiled as Yuuri let out a shuddering breath.

“I…um, can you touch me?” Yuuri sounded unsure, Viktor raised an eyebrow. He realizes what is going on and decides to take another approach.

“We don't have to do this, Yuuri.” He told him, despite his own body thrumming in want for the beautiful man beneath him.

“I want to wait on making love with you, but I need you, Viktor.” Yuuri pleads, thinking he must sound so odd for saying this. He wanted to make love with Viktor but he was too scared, thinking Viktor would still leave him. Every part of Yuuri desired Viktor. Sex was so foreign to the young man. A huge part of him hopes Viktor would understand as he stares into his eyes.

The man just smiled and placed a tender kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri closed his eyes in content and blew a sigh. How was Viktor even real? Not that Yuuri was complaining or anything since he was underneath the man and still quite hard. He fell more in love with Viktor when he said the next sentence.

“We can wait. I will wait as long as you wish to, Yuuri.” He promised before he asks, “Do you still wish for me to touch you?”

Yuuri nods, knowing his clothes needed to come off, like _right **now**_. “Please…”

Viktor extracts himself from Yuuri’s arms and stands up. Yuuri follows him then reaches out for Viktor's sweater, pulling it over his head. He initiates another kiss as he unbuttons Viktor’s shirt. Viktor takes this opportunity to unzip Yuuri's leotard carefully since the outfit was so beautiful and expensive. Nothing but the best for Yuuri who was always worth it. The delicate garment falls to the floor before Viktor’s own pants and he takes the time to admire the half naked form pressing against him. He lets his fingers trail along the bare, flushed skin of Yuuri's back, trailing lower until it reaches that enticing dip and curve of his ass. One day he will be buried to the hilt inside of Yuuri, making him scream his name in ecstasy along with Japanese broken English as he fucks him. But not today. This time, he intends to make Yuuri feel good inside and outside by appreciating his beautiful body.

In no time, the last articles of clothing finally joined the rest on the floor. Viktor gently coaxes Yuuri to lay back down on the bed. He couldn't believe his eyes when he really got a look at Yuuri like this. Sure, he has seen Yuuri naked several times but not like this. His hair was very messy now, some strands sticking to his face from the increasing heat inside him. His flushed body retained some baby fat and was well toned from the hard training and practicing. Yuuri was absolutely stunning and Viktor wanted him more than the air he breathed. His cock twitched in interest as he lays down between Yuuri’s legs when the other male spread them for him.

Their lips met for another kiss and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. Breathless moans spilled shamelessly from both men’s lips when Viktor grinds their hips together, their erections rubbing against each other. It was so good… The moans escalated when Yuuri thrusts his own hips against Viktor’s in time. There were countless times Yuuri got off to Viktor doing this, poorly simulating the situation with his pillow. It did not come close to how it felt now. It was indescribable and the younger skater felt like he was in heaven. Yuuri whimpers in need and begged Viktor to do more.

The brunet's head was swimming with thoughts he could not comprehend right away until the touch of Viktor’s hand around both of their dicks washed them away. What else was there to exist inside his head other than Viktor Nikiforov kissing him and jerking him off? His nails dug into the Russian man’s back in attempts to anchor himself, the pleasure beginning to overtake him and his toes curled. Viktor could feel very clearly that the young man was approaching his orgasm.

“V-Viktor…!” Yuuri cries out, unable to handle the feeling of being touched by another person.

The beautiful man before him, touching him so intimately was far more intense than doing it himself. Especially without the addition of fucking himself with his fingers and humping a pillow. Viktor was just touching him and Yuuri was already close to cumming, quivering and thrusting his hips into Viktor’s hand with urgency. Viktor’s cock also rubbed against his own with each thrust of their hips and stroke of the other man’s hand. Hearing Viktor breathe heavily against his neck, his words of affection and lust resonated in his ears, and feeling his touches resulting in his skin tingling from the contact was so good Honestly, it seemed like Viktor was _everywhere_.

“I’m gonna cum…!” Yuuri slipped back into Japanese, shuddering as he clung to Viktor for dear life. His nails dug into the man’s back, indefinitely leaving welts and scratches in the beautiful skin.

The younger skater’s orgasm hit him hard as he cried out Viktor’s name. Cum spurted from his dick in thick ribbons, coating Viktor’s hand and their stomachs. A low moan sounded in Yuuri's ears and more cum coated their stomachs. His eyes widened and he realized Viktor had came as well. Yuuri decides to initiate the kiss with Viktor, briefly tasting him after sliding his tongue into the man’s mouth then went back to lazily kissed him again. The post orgasmic bliss was wonderful and he never came that hard in his life. Viktor being here and on top of him seemed like it may be a dream. The cum on their stomachs told him otherwise. He needed a bath, but… He would rather not move from under Viktor. Not right now, of course.

Viktor wiped his dirtied hand on the bed sheets and ran his clean fingers through the soft hair of his lover. It was calming. Sleep seemed so tempting and close after what they had done. And today was a really long day for Yuuri. He just wanted a moment with Viktor, showing the same attention the man is lavishing upon him. Sweet kisses, hair touches, light trails of fingers on skin, and whispers of love were shared between them. Viktor rolled off of Yuuri but pulled him into an embrace. Yuuri settled comfortably in Viktor’s arms. They would need a bath soon.

“Am I still a dream?” Viktor asked, smiling warmly at the brunet.

“No,” Yuuri answered in content and affirmation. Then he spoke again, kissing Viktor once more.

“You're paradise.”


End file.
